<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La fin de l'histoire by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147457">La fin de l'histoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Hier ma maman a commencé à me lire un conte, mais après je me suis endormi. Et maintenant je veux savoir comment ça se termine, mais... » il se mordit une lèvre, d’un air plissé. « Je ne suis pas capable de le lire. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La fin de l'histoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>La fin de l’histoire</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada était arrêté dans la même position depuis désormais presque quinze minutes.</p><p>Il essayait, vraiment.</p><p>Mais même qu’il s’efforçait, il ne réussissait pas.</p><p>Il ferma le livre devant lui avec un geste contrarié, en levant le regard vers Yuto qui, assis en face de lui, jouait tranquillement avec des cubes.</p><p>« Yutti ! » dit-il, d’un ton plaintif. « Je ne le sais pas faire ! » cria-t-il, presque ne pleurant.</p><p>L’enfant laissa ses cubes, alla à ses côtés et observa la couverture du livre.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.</p><p>« Hier ma maman a commencé à me lire un conte, mais après je me suis endormi. Et maintenant je veux savoir comment ça se termine, mais... » il se mordit une lèvre, d’un air plissé. « Je ne suis pas capable de le lire. » termina-t-il, en devenant rouge.</p><p>Yuto lui donna des tapes dans le dos, comme pour dire qu’il comprenait. Ensuite, il prit le livre, en le retournant plusieurs fois et en feuillant les pages, d’un air pensif.</p><p>« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne peux même pas le lire. » il lui dit en fin, en secouant la tête. « Mais tu peux le demander à Yuri ! Tu le sais qu’il est bien meilleur que nous dans ces choses, je suis sûr qu’il peut le lire ! » il conseilla, avec un sourire.</p><p>Ryosuke grimaça en entendant la proposition.</p><p>« Je ne le sais pas… tu sais comment il est. Probablement il va se moquer de nous parce qu’on ne le peut faire et il peut. Je ne veux pas qu’il pense que je suis stupide. » dit-il, en hésitant.</p><p>« Mais non, il ne le pense pas ! Au fond, il y a aussi des choses que tu peux faire et lui non, je suis sûr qu’il le sait aussi. » il essaya de justifier le plus jeune, mais Yamada encore ne semblait pas convaincu.</p><p>« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, plein d’espoir.</p><p>Le silence qui suivit le découragea.</p><p>« Bien, tu peux... alors... » il commença à dire, en plissant le front comme s’il y pensait intensivement. « Quand Kyoko-sensei on a fait jouer avec la sable, tu es réussi à faire un château magnifique, mais Yuri non ! » exclama-t-il en fin, comme s’il avait eu une idée géniale.</p><p>Ryosuke se mordit une lèvre, et en fin il hocha la tête.</p><p>Il se leva, il prit le livre dans une main et celle de Yuto dans l’autre.</p><p>« Viens avec moi, allons-y à le chercher. » dit-il, à contrecœur.</p><p>Yuto le suivit volontiers, en indiquant un point de l’autre côté de la salle, où Chinen était occupé à dessiner.</p><p>Ils s’approchèrent à lui, tandis que les pas de Yamada se faisant de plus en plus lents et traînés.</p><p>« Yuri ? » il l’appela quand ils furent à ses côtés. Le plus jeune leva les yeux, d’un air curieux.</p><p>« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en laissant le crayon gras et en se levant, en enlevant le livre des mains de Ryosuke.</p><p>Il feuilla quelques pages, en souriant, et ensuite il les regarda.</p><p>« Bien, je... je voulais savoir, si tu veux, alors... » commença Yamada, en bégayant.</p><p>« Veux-tu que je le lise ? » demanda Chinen, d’un léger air de supériorité.</p><p>Il y avait un moment de silence, et à ce point Yuto prit l’initiative.</p><p>« Ça serait amusant, n’est pas ? Tu n’as jamais lu quelque chose pour nous, je veux savoir comment tu lis ! » dit-il, avec nonchalance, en s’asseyant par terre et en traînant Ryosuke avec lui.</p><p>Chinen les regarda pour quelques moments.</p><p>« D’accord. » dit-il ensuite, en hochant la tête.</p><p>Il s’assit en face d’eux, avec le livre ouvert et un expression concentré, avant de commencer finalement à lire.</p><p>Il hésitait, et il n’était pas trop sûr de chaque mot, mais il lisait.</p><p>Quand il arriva presque au milieu, une demi-heure après, Yuto et lui se retournèrent vers Yamada.</p><p>L’enfant, pour l’énième fois, s’était endormi.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent, en haussant les épaules.</p><p>Chinen continua à lire pour Yuto, comme si de rien n’était.</p><p>Ryosuke, évidemment, était destiné à ne savoir pas comment finissait l’histoire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>